


Make me angry, feel me squirm

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: The title has no sense but it doesn’t matter. I wrote this for twitter user @kjdsprettynipps because they called me a queen which, you know, is valid.1.3k of Jongdae angry porn with rings, choking and crack because apparently I can’t write angry porn.





	Make me angry, feel me squirm

**Author's Note:**

> The title has no sense but it doesn’t matter. I wrote this for twitter user @kjdsprettynipps because they called me a queen which, you know, is valid. 
> 
> 1.3k of Jongdae angry porn with rings, choking and crack because apparently I can’t write angry porn.

There is a pause. Maybe it’s your heart that skipped a beat or maybe you can’t feel it through the haze. The one thing you can feel vividly is the throbbing pain on the back of your head. It doesn’t clear your mind but it definitely sets your nerves ablaze.

And there he is. Coming to you, pushing you into the wall, as if the first push wasn’t enough. His eyes are dark and his expression is off-puttingly neutral. The lack of smile on Jongdae’s face is tale-telling and you can’t say you are dismayed. His grip on your hip is heavy, bruising, _possessive._ You feel a tickling exhale on your neck a split of a second before he bites you.

You are not in the right mind to remember what happened for Jongdae to become so riled up. You must have done something wrong, and yet, so right. You can see your heels laying askew in the hall and you allow yourself to close your eyes, focusing on his incisors mercilessly sinking into the muscle. Your back is already sweaty, the wall is cold and you can feel his erection perfectly between your legs. You want it. You want it now, but you also want to make him suffer.

Your hand finds his hair – so smooth and silky, and there is no hesitance in your movements. You yank his head back and he doesn’t let go. The pain of teeth dragging against the muscle is nearly agonizing.

You _moan_. It hurts, it _fucking hurts_ but you’d be lying if you said you haven’t asked for it. His body is flush against yours, your breasts push into his chest with your every heavy inhale. You are not synchronized, but both of you are already worked up.

“Asshole,” you utter, twisting your hand, wanting to see the pain in his eyes. And you get to see it, in the way he inhales sharply, eyes squinting. Both of his hands slide onto your eyes as he stares into your face and his nails sink into the fabrics of your dress – but apart from that he is not taking your bait. You want to taunt him again, you want to make him even angrier, you want him to cede his responsible mind. You search for another curse and as soon as you try to attack him – his fingers slip into your mouth.

Sucking on them is so natural. The salty, metallic taste is also familiar – so is the smooth slide of your tongue on the rings. There are a few. His rosary with bumps on in, bigger signet with pattern engraved for the tip of your tongue to follow, and a simple band. His three fingers are effectively working as a gag, but your focus has already shifted. Putting Jongdae down is not as important now, as it is sucking on his fingers.

He rolls his hips and through your dress and your underwear you can feel his cock. You blindly reach for his belt and you manage to undo it before you are slammed back into the wall. Your head once again hits it, and you bite down on Jongdae’s fingers.

Another pause as you stare into those heated eyes. Your skin is tingling as your brain decides whether you should fight or flee. And it feels like he knows it, because he slowly pushes his leg between yours, knee high, forcing you onto your toes. He bends down, mouth against bruise forming on your neck. He nips the skin, is it a warning? Probably because a second later he bites down once more. You let his fingers fall from your mouth as you keen. You suddenly realize how wet you are.

You don’t feel a modicum of shame even as you start riding his thigh. You know it will rile him up, you know it will make him even hotter.

The moment his teeth leave your skin, pain hits you twofold. The bruise you will see in the morning is going to be spectacular. And you can see satisfaction in Jongdae’s eyes as his fingers brush against abused skin.

You lick your lips, now feeling how chapped they are and you decide to tease him once more.

“Dick,” you slur and his eyes immediately snap to yours. You see a spark of humour in them, nearly lost in all the arousal.

“All you need is ask,” he says and he has done it – you groan. Also it’s a first thing you hear from him since you entered the apartment. Him being quiet, him out of all people, is another way he shows his anger. You know it, and you certainly appreciate it. Just as much as you don’t appreciate the pun.

As you think about it, you can hear his belt clanking and his zipper unzipping. Without a second thought you start shimmying out of your underwear. Up till this moment you had all the time in the world, and suddenly there is none. You are rolling up your skirt, air instantly cooling sweat on your legs, as you hear his pants hit the floor. After that familiar fingers sink into your thigh as he brings it up.

You can barely brace yourself for another slam before he drives into you. This time you cushion the hit with your back, but even that kicks the air out of your lungs. It’s nowhere rough, nowhere painful – you are too horny for it to hurt.

And it seems like Jongdae has no patience left. Or as if he wanted to fuck you through the wall. Whatever reason – you barely have time to breathe as he fuck you with short but quick thrusts. He is keeping you at the wall with his torso and you are holding onto his neck for dear life. It’s good, it’s punishing, just like you wanted. You are incoherently clawing at his shirt, nails looking for purchase and when you find it, Jongdae emits this loud, unearthly, _angry_ groan that just makes you do it again.

You scratch his skin as he grabs your wrists. You half groan, half moan, when you realize he is going to pin your against the wall. That he is going to hinder your movements, that he is going to render you helpless and your knees buck. He is still inside you, your hips flush, and he pushes your wrists against the wall above your head. When you look at him, he looks debauched. His hair is matted to his forehead, his white collar shirt drenched in sweat but you can see how well his triceps is sculpted when he uses one hand to keep both of yours in place.

“That’s all you’ve got?” One more bite. One more line. One more pin in his side. And it shouldn’t work as well as it does.

There is a hand on your throat, thumb pushing into the bruise. You can feel the band, the signet and the rosary, cold counterpoints to his hot skin.

“Yes,” he answers, experimentally squeezing. It makes you hot – you can still breathe but the threat is there. And he gets off of it. His nostrils are flaring and he is staring at his hand on your neck as he starts to fuck you again, short but forceful thrusts.

It’s good. It’s so good, you find yourself struggling to keep up. You don’t have to do much, Jongdae is perfectly good with using your body for his pleasure but it’s getting harder to stand. You can feel yourself sliding down the wall.

Jongdae _growls_. _He growls_ and lets go of your hands securing your thigh on his hip. There is something wild, something primal in his movements and you want more. It’s your own hand that finds your clitoris.

And when he finally cuts your air supply? You are gone.


End file.
